


Long way home

by hidingskeletons



Series: 5sos songs [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing, fluffy fluff, idk - Freeform, they went to prom right before so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi take the long way home to look at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long way home

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know ?? it's so short im sorry

Eren and Levi were looking at the stars. 

After the school dance, they had decided to take the longer way home, through a little deserted street, and stop and look at the stars. 

The were currently laying on top of Levis Honda, holding hands and pointing at star shapes. 

"That," Levi pointed, "has to be the Big Dipper. Look, there's the handle and there's the scoop."

Eren, laughing, pointed next to it. "That is the North Star. It shines the brightest. Just like your eyes."

"Don't get too sappy on me, brat." Levi groaned, sitting up. "Your mother would kill me if you got all poetry. She's already complaining I'm turning you into into a rebel. What now? You start spitting about poems?" 

Eren sat up to match Levi, resting his head on his lovers shoulder. 

"Can you believe we just had our prom?" He asked, looking into Levis eyes. 

"Honestly? No. What's next? College? Marriage?"

"Marriage, eh?" Eren giggled, eyebrow raised. 

"Shut up. You said we had to wait till after college to get married. I would gladly do it now, though."

Eren and Levi sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the night. Sometimes talking about their future, sometimes talking about their past. 

And if they had sex in the back of Levis Honda, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> 5aos and attack on titan?? yes pl ease


End file.
